


《色欲乃一生之敌》（阿斯x神）

by Somteen



Category: Somtenn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somteen/pseuds/Somteen





	《色欲乃一生之敌》（阿斯x神）

空气中充斥的熏香气味浓烈到令人难以入鼻，这里虽是密室，却装潢得比宫殿还要富丽堂皇，无论是铺陈地上的厚软毛毯还是壁挂上极尽奢华的黄金浮雕，无一不体现出其拥有者的腐败品味。

雅舍尔如今看到的就是这么一副光景，他蹙着眉头，分辨出混杂在熏香里的血腥味。

在密室中有一处格外怪异的墙，墙体被涂成纯黑，墙面没有任何装饰，唯独画着一个巨大的猩红色逆十字。

他一眼便认出，这是召唤地狱之物的仪式。

而本应在这里的召唤者却不见踪迹，雅舍尔端起烛台走上前端详，那逆十字的涂料还未干，散发出某种腐烂的恶臭。

他隐约可以感觉到，这个撒旦仪式将要召唤出来的是非常危险的东西，绝非善茬。

指尖蹭过血红痕迹，停留在指腹上的触感还温热，雅舍尔心中顿时警铃大作——

他所看见的，是已经完成的仪式现场。

来晚了。

一股如毒蛇荤腥吐息般的气息攀上少年的后背，男人低沉磁性的笑声在他的背后响起。

在熏香中氤氲的烛光忽地被诡谲的风吹灭，视野暗下的同时雅舍尔吃痛一声，有谁在暗中攥住了他的手腕，巨大的力量绝非他的肉身可以匹敌。

瞬间的天旋地转，烛台滚落在地毯上发出闷响。不，那或许是雅舍尔自身倒在地上发出的声音。

少年的双手被压制，有冰凉发丝垂落在他的脸颊上，那黑影比雅舍尔高大得多，俯身以极近的距离在他脸上喷出炙热鼻息。

“…你是谁？”雅舍尔不太自在地弯了弯身子，警告意味地看向对方。

黑影低笑两声，密室内的暖色壁灯在某种力量的操控下随之亮起，这才叫雅舍尔看清了压在自己身上的家伙。

那是一个有着古希腊雕像那样浑然天成美感的成年男性，紫罗兰色的狭长眸子中流露出耐人寻味的轻佻笑意，像是不要钱一样向外散发着极具诱惑力的荷尔蒙。

雅舍尔莫名产生了一种被发情野兽扑倒在地的感觉。

原罪中以欲望最恶，而色欲则是人类的三大欲念之一。

雅舍尔注意到男人被光线投射到墙上的影子，犄角，蝠翼，那才是对方的真身。

恶魔。

色欲的化身勾了勾唇角：“我？我是阿斯蒙蒂斯。”

对方的回答已在雅舍尔的意料之中，只是他没有想到，这个仪式召唤出来的居然是七宗罪之一的撒旦。

少年挣扎了一下，命令式的语气道：“放开我。”

恶魔压下他乱动的腿，好笑道：“我拒绝。”

雅舍尔噎住，想都不用想，他一定是被这只恶魔当成送入虎口的美味羊羔了。免费的美餐，谁不想吃呢？更别提一向纵欲的恶魔了。

既然召唤已无法阻止，那就必须把对方送回地狱。而被召唤出来的恶魔要从人间回到地狱只有一个办法，就是满足他的要求。

雅舍尔已打定主意，安静地顺从了对方的禁锢。

“你打算做什么？”他问。

“做什么？”阿斯蒙蒂斯重复了一遍他的问题，双眼在雅舍尔脸上流转片刻，虽然身下少年还未发育成熟，但纤细的身体和尚显稚嫩的外貌别有一番风味，只要脸长得合乎他的胃口，摧残一下幼小的花苞又有什么问题呢？

恶魔满意地笑答道：“当然是——做爱了。”

他一向是行动派，话音刚落便俯身咬开了少年上衣的扣子，暴露出被白色布料包裹的干净躯体。

雅舍尔的胸膛微微地起伏着，他微不可查地叹了口气：“我知道了。”

想必只要满足了阿斯蒙蒂斯的欲望，他就能老老实实回去了。

少年阖上双眼，只能希望对方在性交这件事上别太粗暴，毕竟小孩子的身体经不住太大的折腾。

阿斯蒙蒂斯钳住雅舍尔的下颌，强迫他看向自己，似乎有些不太高兴：“怎么？不愿意看我？和我这样的美人共享云雨之乐可是你的荣幸。”

“…不。”雅舍尔无奈地睁开眼看向对方，阿斯蒙蒂斯的确有自恋的资本，不过同时也很难伺候。

“对了，好好看着我，”恶魔在少年脸上响亮地啵了一口，“这才是乖孩子。”

生平第一次被别人叫“乖孩子”的雅舍尔：“……”

不过这也说明，对方并没有察觉到他的真实身份，可喜可贺。

阿斯蒙蒂斯已经完全把少年当成了未尝情事的青涩雏儿，见对方不再反抗一脸乖顺，竟生出了技术指导的心思，大发善心地松开了禁锢，开口指挥道：“把手勾在我脖子上。”

这家伙话太多了。雅舍尔一边腹诽一边无奈照做。

“真乖，”阿斯蒙蒂斯循循善诱，说是恶魔低语也不为过，“现在，把腿张大。对，再大一点，哥哥好拿礼物给你。”

十足的变态。雅舍尔面无表情地将腿张开，搭在恶魔的腰上。

阿斯蒙蒂斯轻而易举地扒下了他的裤子，露出圆润光滑的臀瓣，手法熟练地挤开股缝探了根手指进去。

体内的异物感愈发强烈，雅舍尔沉默不言，抿唇忍耐。

修长的手指在里面转了几圈，很快又塞入了第二根手指，揉揉按按。可惜没有润滑，少年的甬道又紧又窄，阿斯蒙蒂斯没那么多的耐心好好扩张，他可从来不会在意别人的感受。

只是将那入口堪堪打开至能勉强纳入性器顶端的程度，阿斯蒙蒂斯便将手指抽出，换上了自己的得意之物。肉柱抵在穴口前，恶魔握住身下少年的腰肢，便狠狠顶撞了进去。

“呜！”

他的肉身与人类无异，在撕裂的痛楚下，雅舍尔还是没能忍住地哼出声来。

阿斯蒙蒂斯进去后便止住了下一步动作，低骂一句，遂又柔声哄道：“太紧了，放松。”

雅舍尔知道如果不按他说的话去做，吃苦的只能是自己，只好点点头，尽力去忽视下身的痛感。

甬道前端已被伤口的鲜血滋润了许多，阿斯蒙蒂斯觉得顺畅了，便放开动作在少年体内抽插起来。

如果做爱仅仅只有粗暴的话，未免也太过掉价，阿斯蒙蒂斯喜欢观赏自己上床对象的反应，那种既痛苦又快乐的表情。

好戏才刚刚开始。

恶魔含住身下人胸前的粉嫩两点，用牙齿和舌头反复舔舐啃咬，人身上最脆弱的部位往往就是最敏感的部位，他可以感受到少年的身子在微微轻颤。

但不得不说，少年的克制超出了他的想象，即使是这样都没有哭腔求饶，甚至没有任何多余的反应。

阿斯蒙蒂斯并不蠢，眼前的少年不似常人，他觉得自己隐约抓住了什么疑点：“你是谁？”

少年迎上他的视线，顺水推舟地将对方的问题理解为询问他的名字，神色坦然道：“雅舍尔。”

阿斯蒙蒂斯的眼神暗了暗，就这么让他蒙混过关？不过对方是谁对他而言都没有区别，做快乐的事情的时候忌讳想得太多，无论如何，只需享受当下。

恶魔低低嗤笑，在人乳尖用力吮了一口的同时找准对方的前列腺，下肢发力顶了上去。

“…！”

上下两处敏感部位同时被阿斯蒙蒂斯恶意玩弄，雅舍尔浑身的寒毛都几乎要炸起来，但他终究还是忍住了，将几乎快泄出口的呻吟咽了回去。

直觉告诉他，再这样下去情况会变得更糟糕，但既已做到了这个地步，便只能将缰绳的控制权交给对方。

“好，雅舍尔。”阿斯蒙蒂斯松开口，将舌尖的阵地游移到少年的耳朵上，他含住小巧的耳垂，将充满情欲的吐息呼进少年的耳窝里。

雅舍尔的下身因交合的运动已是黏腻一片，在深深浅浅的抽插下，只有紧紧勾住对方的脖颈才不至于让摇晃的弧度过大。荷尔蒙的气味太浓了，他几乎浑身都泡在某种色情而缠绵的氛围中，四肢酥麻，唯有神智还保持着作壁上观的冷静。

“？”听见阿斯蒙蒂斯在耳畔呢喃他的名字，雅舍尔不紧不慢地从鼻间哼出一个疑问的音节。

阿斯蒙蒂斯咬了咬他的耳朵道：“你不会是天使吧？”

雅舍尔顿了顿，丢给他一个白眼。

纵情欲海的恶魔也似乎被自己这个想法逗笑了：“开个玩笑，那群天使可是禁欲的硬骨头，怎么会像你一样知趣呢？”

阿斯蒙蒂斯正值兴头上，将少年一把抱起，换成了雅舍尔在上，他在下的姿势，又将对方刚刚还未彻底抽离的穴口按回挺拔的性器上。

雅舍尔还未来得及因这突然颠倒的体位吃惊，便猝不及防地将整根肉柱吃进了最深处。

“你…唔。”雅舍尔勉强撑住对方的肩膀才不至于让自己的身体脱力瘫软。

“小小年纪就跟死人似的，我可没有奸尸的癖好。”阿斯蒙蒂斯将雅舍尔摁在怀中，调笑着故意将粗硬的性器碾在肠壁上，少年薄薄的小腹上甚至凸出了柱体的形状。

色欲的变态程度还是大大超出了雅舍尔的想象，他想移开视线，可却被敏锐的恶魔强拽了回去。宛如被巨蟒紧紧缠绕，不将他绞碎吃干抹净是不会放开的。

或许是温度在不知不觉中上升，抑或是这费力的运动持续了太长时间，被迫承受着对方肆意玩弄，少年的额上渗出些许薄汗，身下的痛楚早已麻木，平稳的呼吸不知从何时起变得紊乱。

他被阿斯蒙蒂斯握住腰肢狠狠顶弄，大抵是由于姿势的缘故，每一次都直直地没入最深处，搅弄出噗噗的淫靡水声。

阿斯蒙蒂斯托住少年后脑，在他覆着薄汗的细白脖颈上啜了几口红痕，“哥哥干得你爽不爽？”

雅舍尔终于忍无可忍，抬手推开了贴在自己颈窝的恶魔，却被对方眼疾手快地抓住手腕，缚在背后。

“生气了？”阿斯蒙蒂斯笑得无耻，“你现在可比刚才可爱多了。”

雅舍尔也觉得自己不够镇静，或许是被性爱影响到了的缘故，他阖眼调整了一下呼吸，打算再不搭理对方的污言秽语。

阿斯蒙蒂斯将少年的反应都看在眼里，不搭理就不搭理吧，这样才有调教的乐趣。他舔了舔唇，突然停下动作，将目光锁定在不远处的圆桌上，便保持着相连的姿势将金发男孩抱到桌案上。

桌面比人体的体温低些，雅舍尔坐上去的瞬间反射性地瑟缩了一下，阿斯蒙蒂斯抬起少年的两只大腿，可将对方的腿下风光饱览无遗。

血液仍旧不断从撕裂处溢出，混着有些透明且稠的液体挂在连接的部位，滴滴答答地从股间淌下，穴口嫩肉艷红外翻，是被粗暴对待的证明。阿斯蒙蒂斯对自己造成的惨状十分满意，他最爱欣赏美丽之物被摧残虐待，那样更添一份残酷的美感。

然而少年的反应却太过异常，不哭不闹，亦没有任何意乱情迷的模样，这着实令阿斯蒙蒂斯产生了挫败感，也同时使他兴趣倍增。

他看见那红肿的小口被撑得满满当当，缓缓吞吐着对于少年体型来说有些夸张的巨物。

“真怪，”阿斯蒙蒂斯深入一下，朝着前列腺的地方顶了顶，“我都这么卖力了，你怎么一点儿反应都没有？”

雅舍尔闷哼一声，实际上他的腿根在几番摆布下已经抽筋了，体型的差异使得承受对方的侵犯时格外辛苦，在快感和疼痛的交织下几乎快昏厥过去。

“…你还做不做？”少年的声音细如蚊蚋，褐色的双瞳隐约有些涣散。

他色欲之王活这么久还是第一次碰上这种类型，如果现在一不小心就把人干死了的话简直血亏，他还想多尝尝这个小点心的味道。

“做，当然做。”阿斯蒙蒂斯笑得意味深长，他钳住少年双腿膝窝，向对方胸口屈折压下，而后将已经胀到极限的性器整根抽出，从粉肉上拖曳一根粘液如蛛丝般挂在铃口上。

被强硬撑大的入口在失去了外力后一阵抽搐，向外噗叽噗叽地吐着血泡。

“哈…”雅舍尔倒吸了一口气，但还未喘息片刻，便被人在桌子上翻了个身。

胸部和腹部被硌在坚硬的桌案上让人难受得紧，双腿倒是比先前轻松了一些，脊背被对方压下以使臀部翘起，再次接受来自肉刃的侵犯。

恶魔的精力当真旺盛，又岂是人子之身的雅舍尔可以应对的？即使神智依旧清醒，可他深知自己已经连抑制喘息的力气都耗尽了，只能随着对方一进一出的动作从唇齿间泄出细微的喘息声。

阿斯蒙蒂斯似乎终于尽兴了，性器深埋进对方甬道，将白浊的体液灌入少年体内。

“看来到我离开的时候了，”恶魔俯身吻了吻雅舍尔的后颈，“喜欢哥哥的礼物吗？”

“滚。”

金发少年终于闭上了酸涩的双眼，在彻底晕厥过去之前挤出最后一个字眼。

这段经历必须要抹掉。雅舍尔如此在心中发誓，色欲，乃一生之敌。


End file.
